Breaking the Habit
by Lun'Art
Summary: Une séparation est pire que la mort : la mort met fin à nos souffrances, la séparation les fait naître  -Thomas Jefferson. Oui, c'est pour cela que Luffy décide, non pas de tourner la page, mais de la brûler.


Hello everyone!  
Ça y est.. on y est. La revanche de Luffy sur Rob après l'histoire de meurtre de "Familiar Taste" !

Avant de vous souhaitez une bonne lecture, je voulais vous souhaitez à tous une très bonne année 2019. Que vous aillez amour, joie, prospérité !

Bien.. sur ce, Enjoy it !

* * *

 **Memories consume, like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again.**

Monkey D. Luffy avait toujours eu un cœur en or pur. Un or massif issu des plus beaux gisements existants. Sa personnalité était tout simplement extraordinaire. Tout son entourage pourrait vous le dire.  
Malheureusement, son cœur était très sensible, et beaucoup, au cœur impur, venait corrompre cet être au semblant parfait.

Par ailleurs, un homme du nom de Rob Lucci l'avait saisi, mais jouait avec. Il jonglait avec son cœur, comme l'on jonglait avec des couteaux. C'était dangereux, instable, mais pourtant, Luffy ne cessait d'y croire. Son espoir et son amour ne voulait pas devenir aussi tangible qu'un bateau à la dérive.

Et pourtant..

Il s'était pris les rochers, la coque qui le protégeait de la solitude et la tristesse était fissurée à cause de la partie immergé de l'iceberg, et il coulait. Il coulait lentement, douloureusement, depuis ce soir de janvier.

Luffy était un adorable grand-enfant aux yeux curieux et étoilés, à la chevelure dont le vent parcourait les chemins, au sourire solaire, aux courbes rondes et féminine, frôlant un corps grec, se tenant droit, fier, assumant pleinement les muscles saillants et la peau de pêche qui le complétaient. Rob lui, était son opposé. L'obscure clarté dans la vie de ce jeune adolescent de dix-neuf ans. L'homme était présenté comme un mètre quatre-vingt-dix pour quatre-vingts kilogrammes. Au sommet de son crâne régnait une chevelure ondulée et noire descendant jusqu'à ses épaules avec finesse. Ses yeux filous, sombres, et ternes regardaient le monde avec un air hautain. Grand roi de son royaume. Le reste de son visage n'était clairement pas mieux produit, entre son nez droit, son sourire souvent en coin pour garder son esprit joueur, malsain, et son corps, qui était fin, presque trop fin pour sa carrure, trop élancé, et lui donnait une perspective dominante qu'il se voulait. Nous étions en présence d'un homme affreux.

Beaucoup s'étaient alors demandés pourquoi Luffy était avec lui. Il n'y a pas de réponse claire et possible.

En revanche, à la question « Est-ce qu'il était une bonne personne pour Luffy ? », nous connaissions la réponse. Il s'agissait bien entendu d'un non.

Ce fameux soir, le 13 janvier de cette même année, Luffy rentrait tranquillement de son boulot. Il l'avait trouvé grâce à son ami Sanji, un blond aux yeux onyx passionné par la cuisine de la mer principalement. Sa gentillesse cachée sous un air plus nonchalant et froid, l'avait poussé à trouver un travail à son camarade à qui il devait une dette. Des dettes, beaucoup en devaient à Luffy, mais celui-ci ni voyait pas des dettes, mais une aide envers quelqu'un qu'il aimait bien, ou beaucoup. Rentrant à pied, sur un air de son groupe préféré, il chantonnait. Il était pressé de retrouver Rob à leur appartement, leur cocon. Cocon d'amour, cocon conjugal.

Mais en rentrant, ce cocon conjugal, s'était transformé en salle de torture. Voulant faire la surprise à son homme, le noiraud n'avait pas claqué la porte comme d'habitude.

Peut-être aurait-il dû.

Il avait donc marché à pas de loup, prêt à le surprendre, mais ce fut l'inverse. Luffy fut surpris, et ce n'était qu'un doux euphémisme. En s'approchant de la porte de leur chambre, il entendait des bruits suspects, et jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce, et voyant les vêtements éparpillés un peu partout, il analysa avec beaucoup plus de clairvoyance les sons issus de la pièce.

Des gémissements. Des grognements. Des soupirs. Des grincements de bois. Des halètements.

Du sexe.

Alors, Monkey D. Luffy s'était glissé jusqu'au sol contre le mur, les lèvres mordues, et les yeux pressés avec force. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Il aurait tellement aimé, mais le bruit du lit claquant contre le mur, les voix s'élevant, avec chaque bruit obscène les accompagnant. Non. Monkey D. Luffy ne rêvait pas. Et c'est en acceptant, avec amertume, cette situation, que les larmes coulèrent délibérément sur ses joues. Elles roulaient sur ses joues d'enfant, silencieusement, reflétant ses pensées. Le vide. Le silence. L'acceptation.

C'est quand tous bruits cessèrent qu'il finit par se lever, essuyant avec dépit la route de pluie présente sur son visage anéanti, qu'il décida de quitter l'appartement, prenant soin de claquer la porte. Rob serait assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas rentré, mais parti. Après avoir su la dure réalité.

Un temps passa. Un long, long moment. Un long moment où le jeune adulte s'était réfugié un peu partout. Dans des cafés, des bars, dans la rue, à se balader, pendant des heures courantes. A la fin, lorsque que minuit était passé, il se décida enfin à rentrer, trempé jusqu'aux os, après que la pluie battante l'ait assailli. Passant la porte sans se changer, laissant l'eau révéler ses empreintes, il chercha du regard Rob. Ce dernier était installé confortablement sur le divan, à attendre.

Le brun savait que Luffy rentrerait.

Le noiraud s'avança alors et s'assit tel un automate. Il était complètement déboussolé, détruit, vide. Il se contenta de regarder, de haut en bas, afin de voir chaque sentiment pouvant trahir son petit ami. Était-ce seulement de la trahison ? Non. C'était une terrible humiliation.

« - Tu es enfin rentré ? _Débuta Rob._  
\- Oui.  
\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es parti comme une furie ?  
\- Tu voulais que je rejoindre votre partie de jambe en l'air peut être ? _Questionna le noiraud._  
\- Pourquoi pas. Tu dramatise trop Lu'.  
\- Je dramatise trop ? Tu m'as trompé ! Et tu ne dénies même pas mes propos ? Tu avoues ça ? Sans remord ? »

C'est à ce moment que Luffy remit en question tous leurs moments et leur couple. A quoi bon forcer, quand le monstre en face de lui n'avait aucun remord ?

« - Pourquoi mentirais-je ?  
\- Pour nous sauver ? »

C'était dans un ultime espoir, que Luffy sortit ces mots. C'était trop dur pour lui d'abandonner ! Il aimait Rob à la folie, et pour lui, c'était l'homme de sa vie.

« - A quoi bon sauver tout ça ? Tu ne m'intéresses plus du tout. Ça m'arrange même que tu aies tout découvert. Je peux te dire de prendre tes affaires et de partir comme ça.  
\- Rob.. tu es horrible, tu le sais ça ?  
\- Je sais, mais que veux-tu. On ne change pas les gens. »

Et ce fut à partir de ce moment-là que la vie de Monkey D. Luffy bascula.

 **You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to strart again**

Oui. En repensant à ça, il se dit que ce fut à ce moment-là que tout avait vriller dans sa tête. Mais il ne put y réfléchir plus quand on le poussa à sortir de sa cellule pour aller se sociabiliser.

« Oi ! Oi ! Doucement ! Ça sert à rien de me pousser ! »

Les infirmiers n'en avaient qu'à faire. De plus, il lui faisait encore moins de cadeaux, puisque le noiraud attendrissait les infirmières qui lui accordaient des faveurs. Pas folle la bête, il savait jouer de ses yeux de chiots, mais _a contrario,_ les hommes le détestaient pour ça. Luffy avait toujours eu la capacité de jouer de son charme. Un charme d'enfant, pour attendrir beaucoup de monde, surtout les femmes. Et puis.. Luffy ne pensait pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal. C'était juste un accident. Une erreur de parcours.

Il entra donc dans la pièce où un paquet de monde était réuni. Ça ne lui disait rien. Il n'avait pas envie de faire copains-copains avec des fous.

Malheureusement, lui aussi était un « fou ».

« - Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, nous avons organisé un espace de rencontre pour que vous puissiez faire connaissance entre vous. Bien sûr, tout ce qui peut blesser une personne a été retirée de cette salle afin d'avoir une cohabitation parfaite. »

Voyant le silence qui lui répondit, la jeune femme termina son discours.

« - Bien, amusez-vous bien ! »

C'était fou comme on les prenait pour des demeurés. C'est ce que c'était dit Luffy. Le terme « demeuré » n'était même pas assez fort pour décrire ça. On les prenait pour.. pour quoi, d'ailleurs ? Il n'y avait rien qui puisse démontrer ses pensées. Aucun adjective n'était assez puissant. Mais le fait était là, les employés pensaient qu'ils étaient réduits au silence, à la déficience mentale, à l'imbécillité pure. Mais pourtant, il se dit que rien n'était encore assez fort pour retranscrire les gestes, la voix, les actions de leurs « supérieurs ».

Qui étaient les crétins dans l'histoire ?

Il essaya de faire abstractions de ses pensées et s'assit à une table vide, fermant les yeux pour essayer de se rendormir sur la table, la tête entre ses bras. Il ne faisait que ça, depuis qu'il était dans cet établissement.

Il aurait préféré la prison. Il aurait été traité comme un égal au moins. Oui, il aurait peut-être été frappé, torturé, violé, mais au moins, il n'aurait pas été pris pour un pauvre enfant victime de son petit ami, qui lui aurait fait perdre toute notion de réalité, et commettre l'irréparable.

Néanmoins, son calme et repos furent perturbés par un homme qui vint le voir. Un homme aux cheveux verts, nombreux tatouages, piercings, et pleins de subtilité.

Pas commun comme type.

« - Tu es Luffy ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Il fut tenté de répondre non, mais apparemment, l'homme le prit d'avance et s'assit. Le noiraud retint difficilement un soupir. Il ne disait rien, et il venait. Il fallait faire quoi pour être tranquille dans ce _putain_ d'hôpital ?

Être vulgaire, ce n'était pas son genre. Mais il était exaspéré par tout ceci.

Personnel.  
Traitement.  
Camisole.  
Repas infâme.  
Traitement déplorable.

Il avait encore plein d'exemple comme ça. Et c'était les conditions qui allaient le rendre fou. Pas le soigner. Le soigner de quoi de toute manière ? De lui-même ?

« - J'admire beaucoup ce que tu as fait !  
\- Tu veux dire que tu admires que j'ai buté mon mec parce qu'il m'a trompé, sans aucun remord, ni rien ? T'es vraiment bizarre. _Déclara le noiraud._  
\- Peut-être, mais personne n'aurait eu le courage de dire clairement ce qu'il a fait. Tu acceptes totalement ce que tu as fait, tu n'as rien nié. C'est très courageux. _Avoua le vert._  
\- Courageux n'est pas ce que je dirais. Je dirais inconscient.  
\- Peut-être, mais c'est pourquoi je t'adore déjà ! »

Il soupira à nouveau, et ne prit même pas la peine de le rejeter. À quoi bon ? Il n'était pas prêt à bouger de là de toute façon.

« - Si tu le dis.  
\- Et je le pense. Au fait, je m'appelle Bartholoméo !  
\- Bartholo.. léno.. je t'appellerai Bartho.  
\- Aucun soucis, Luffy-senpai !  
\- Senpai ? C'est quoi ça ?  
\- C'est un suffixe qu'on utilise pour quelqu'un qu'on considère comme son aîné. Je suis d'origine japonaise, j'ai tendance à utiliser ce genre de suffixe. »

Ohw, ça expliquait pas mal les yeux bridés et la peau aussi pâle. Enfin, il l'était sûrement tout autant que lui, au vu du nombre de fois où leurs _chers_ _infirmiers_ les laissaient profiter du soleil. Enfin, si, ils le faisaient. Avec des horaires de sorties. Généralement, c'était de quatorze heure à dix-huit heures, tous les jours. Mais Luffy restait à l'ombre, ou se cachait pour ne pas sortir. Certes, il aimait plus que tout la sensation du vent dans ses cheveux, sur sa peau. Entendre le chant des oiseaux, le bruit de quelques voitures, des éclats de rire. La vie.

Mais voilà, la sienne, était complètement brisée, éclatée en mille morceaux, à l'équivalent de son cœur ce fameux soir d'un 13 janvier.

Alors, à quoi bon ? Autant se laisser dépérir dans sa cellule, à attendre les quelques visites de sa famille ou ses ami(e)s. Attendre qu'ils voient tous sont état déplorable, et attendre qu'ils le laissent enfin tranquille.

Plus le noiraud était seul, moins il aurait de remords à se laisser mourir à petit feu.

Il décida alors de se lever en laissant Bartholoméo le regarder en prononçant certains mots dont il ne prit pas la peine de comprendre, de les mettre en place pour former une phrase. Il se dirigea vers la sortie jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière l'en empêche, au grand désarroi de Luffy.

« - Monsieur Monkey, vo-  
\- _Monkey D !_  
\- Monsieur Monkey D, vous devriez rester. Vous savez, ces gens sont comme vous. Ils ont tous un problème comme vous. Vous avez seulement.. besoin de compagnie. »

De la compagnie, hein ? Oh oui, il en avait eu.

 **I don't want to be the one  
The battle always choose**

Il aurait pu tous les lister, les uns après les autres, et ce fut d'ailleurs ce qui lui passa par la tête.

 _Ace_.

Ace avait été sa révélation. Sa première mise en couple, son premier amour, et surtout celui qui lui avait fait comprendre son orientation sexuelle, pour des moins surprenante vis à vis de certains.

Ace était un grand brun ondulé aux yeux de jais, avec de magnifiques tâches de rousseurs, une belle gueule à faire tomber n'importe qui.  
Y compris Luffy.

Le brun était en seconde année de lycée, et le noiraud lui, en dernière année de collège. Les établissements étaient ensemble, au vu du petit village qui voulait faire des économies en fusionnant les deux. Deux bâtiments, pour une seule grande cour de récréation.

Luffy se souvenait qu'il avait bousculé sans le vouloir, dans une partie de football américain, le brun, qui était en groupe /son groupe d'amis très connu pour ses blagues/. Il avait d'ailleurs très mal réagi et était partit au quart de tour. Mais Luffy, avec sa langue pendue, avait répliqué de suite. Tout le monde était surpris à vrai dire. C'est vrai, qui oserais rétorquer face au _terrible_ Gol D. Ace ?  
D'ailleurs Luffy avait prononcé une phrase. Une phrase qui avait sûrement entraîné toute la suite.

« _Arrête de croire qu'avec ta belle gueule tu as tout ce que tu veux. Moi en tout cas tu m'auras pas avec ça ! »_

Et quelques jours après, il avait commencé à se faire draguer par le brun. Et le noiraud ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi. Mais jours après jours, les avances commençaient à marcher. Tout le monde savait qu'Ace était bisexuel, mais Luffy lui, ne savait pas ce qu'il était, pourtant, tout s'éclaircit le jour où Ace réussit à l'embrasser. Un peu par hasard, un peu par chance, et un peu de force. Mais Dieu que Luffy avait compris. _Tout_ compris. Réalisé qu'à la plage, ce n'était pas les femmes qu'il observait, mais les autres. De même à la piscine, de même dans la rue. De même partout.

Alors le noiraud s'était laissé faire. Il prenait goût à ce petit jeu entre eux. Et Ace semblait tout aussi joueur que lui.

Peut-être trop, d'ailleurs.

Chaque jour qu'ils passaient ensemble, chaque moment, était une bouffée d'air pour Luffy. Quelque chose d'addictif, un frisson d'adrénaline, qu'il redemandait toujours un peu plus.

Alors, il l'avait fait. Il était passé au stade supérieur. Bien plus qu'un baiser volé, qu'une caresse furtive. Un autre stade. L'étape charnelle.

Pas la peine de décrire, Luffy ne pourrait même plus. L'instant avait été trop magique pour lui, trop sublime pour le décrire des années après.  
Mais ce qu'il pourrait décrire une nouvelle fois, fut la douleur lorsque le brun l'avait quitté. Pourquoi me diriez-vous ?

« _Désolé, c'était vraiment chouette entre nous, mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un. Tu n'étais qu'un pari._ »

Et là, son monde s'était effondré.

 _Marco._

Marco Newgate était le plus doux de tous. Un vrai amour. Étant son professeur de fac, le noiraud s'était interdit une quelconque approche. Mais c'était sans compter sur son attirance physique très rapide envers ce grand blond aux yeux perçants, couleur océan. Un air nonchalant était sur son visage, pourtant, Luffy arrivait à déceler chaque émotion le traversant. Ses cheveux court d'une forme peu singulière, ressemblant étrangement à un fruit, lui donnait envie de les agripper pour l'attirer à lui. Simplement pour une étreinte, n'imaginez rien de plus.

Enfin, c'est ce que pensait Luffy.

Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de son aventure avec Ace. Il avait été tellement méchant dans sa façon de dire les choses. Les mots étaient la pire des armes, c'est ce que pensait Luffy.  
Alors, avec beaucoup de difficultés, il essaya de réussir ses examens blancs, sans succès. Il était même très loin dans le classement. Sa concentration était faible, il était si facilement distrait, qu'il ne suivait pas les cours. Ou pas bien. C'est là que le blond était apparu.

Marco s'était gentiment proposé d'être son professeur pour quelques cours particuliers. Et ce fut avec joie que Luffy accepta, le remerciant bien trop de fois, selon l'enseignant. Mais le noiraud était redevable. Après tout, s'il réussissait ses examens, ce serait grâce à Marco, et tout le savoir qu'il pourrait acquérir avec lui. C'est ce que pensait Luffy.

Alors ils avaient commencé à étudier à la bibliothèque le soir, après les cours. En un rien de temps, Luffy compris bien mieux ses cours. Rien ne remplacerait un professeur qui vous enseigne directement ses connaissances, qui vous aide dans vos leçons.

Mais un jour, la bibliothèque ferma. La bibliothécaire était en arrêt maladie, et du coup, le bâtiment était fermé pour un long moment.

Ses cours particuliers prenaient fin, et le plaisir de partager des moments avec son enseignant aussi. Au fond de lui, une pointe de déception naissait. Il appréciait la compagnie du blond, plus qui ne le pensait.

Mais son espoir revint, quand Marco lui proposa de venir chez lui le soir pour continuer. Il avait accepté avec joie. Le premier soir se passa sans problème, le suivant également, et le troisième tout autant. Puis, tout doucement, dans une longue pente glissante verglacée, les sentiments ont commencé à skier, descendant la piste noire avec vitesse et assurance, évitant les rochers et avalanches. Puis, avec du recul, il s'était dit que ça serait complètement insensé. C'est vrai, qui voudrait d'un gamin comme lui ?

Pourtant, il voulait quand même essayer. Il aurait tué pour goûter au plaisir que pouvait avoir les lèvres du beau blond.

Alors, entre deux définitions sur le marché économique étranger, il avait regardé Marco dans les yeux, et s'était légèrement redressé pour essayer de les atteindre. Atteindre le Graal. Mais son enseignant l'avait stoppé.

 _« - Luffy.. tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, et j'ai pas envie de te faire du mal. Si tu vas plus loin, sache que ce sera uniquement pour une nuit, pas pour la vie. D'accord ? »_

Et Luffy avait cédé, ignorant sa déception interne.

 _Doflamingo_.

Doflamingo Donquixote était un grand homme blond. Une véritable armoire à glace, aux yeux de givre bien trop souvent cachés par une paire de lunettes de soleil. Un homme excentrique, avec des chemises à fleurs, pantalon rose fuchsia, claquettes, pilosité dévoilée sans aucune gêne.

Le blond était son patron, lors de son premier travail. Le premier, avant de travailler avec son ami Sanji.  
Mingo, comme l'appelait Luffy, était le plus qualifié et surtout, le plus haut dans la hiérarchie. Et Luffy, était le petit nouveau, le stagiaire, le serviteur de tous - bien qu'il était un employé comme n'importe qui. Pourtant, servir le blond n'avait jamais été un très grand problème, il appréciait, ou du moins, il avait apprécié, par le passé, le servir. A la fin, il connaissait même son café préféré.

 _Double expresso corsé, sans sucre_.

Ce café était encore dans sa mémoire. Après ces nombreuses déceptions, il avait eu beaucoup d'espoir. _Trop_ d'espoir. Réduits à néant. Comme toujours.

Le blond jouait beaucoup trop au jeu de la séduction. Luffy avait même vu des gens sortir de son bureau, et il était sûr, presque sûr, que ce n'était pas _que_ des associés.

Enfin bref.

Tout ça pour dire, que Luffy n'allait pas passer à la trappe. Surtout qu'il n'était pas désagréable à l'œil.  
Doflamingo avait décidé de lui donner des heures sup' le soir, pendant que lui, restait dans son bureau. Enfin, il l'observait depuis les vitres teintées, personne ne le voyait, mais lui, voyait tout. Un bon moyen de se faire discret et mater des culs sans recevoir aucune accusation.

Au final, après des semaines à regarder le noiraud depuis son bureau, le blond s'était décidé à l'inviter. Pendant plusieurs déjeuner, l'entrepreneur invitait gracieusement son petit stagiaire, dans des restaurants très chics, et surtout très chers. Luffy se souvenait encore du genre de lieu que s'était : personnes en costards, piano à queue jouant des airs de Vivaldi, une dizaine de couverts pour un seul repas, au moins trois verres à disposition, plats aux noms ridiculement tournés.. Oui, Luffy s'en souvenait.  
Pourtant, il adorait y aller avec lui. Il paraissait si classe, si distingué. Mais voilà, « paraissait » était le mot clé.

Un jour, Doflamingo l'avait invité dans une soirée mondaine, où les gens étaient de bonne facture, mais également où tout était permis, que ce soit filles, alcools, drogues. Le genre de soirée où participait régulièrement le blond. Assez régulièrement pour connaître pas mal de monde.  
Il avait demandé à Luffy s'il voulait tester certaines substances, et le noiraud, pour ne pas paraître effarouché, a accepté.

Ce qui fut une piètre erreur.

Luffy ne savait pas quand, ni comment, tout cela avait dérapé, mais se retrouver dans le lit du blond au petit matin, avec son patron juste à côté, nu - sacrement bien foutu en plus - et encore endormi avait suscité beaucoup de questions dans sa tête. Questions résolues dès que Mingo s'était enfin réveillé, après des heures de sommeil.  
Apparemment, le mélange alcool et drogues, quel qu'ils soient, l'avait dévergondé.

Mais il comprit vite que tout serait finit quand il reçut une lettre. Une seule.

« _Monsieur Monkey D. Luffy._

 _9 Britannia Ave, Liverpool, England._

 _Votre contrat à durée déterminé avec la société Do &Co a expédié depuis quelques heures. En raison d'une entrevue avec le grand patron Doflamingo Donquixote, ce dernier m'a informé que votre contrat ne sera renouvelé au vu d'un nouvel emploi.  
Le grand patron m'a informé de vous tenir au courant que les jours travaillés jusqu'à aujourd'hui seront payés et reversés sur votre compte bancaire._

 _Je vous prie d'agréer, Monsieur Monkey D. Luffy, à mes salutations les plus distinguées._

 _Mrs Y.O. Monet. »_

Renvoyé, pour avoir cédé à une soirée.

 _Rob_.

Rob Lucci, grand séducteur, beau brun, bien trop souvent décrit par Luffy, et avec toujours autant d'amour dans sa bouche. Pourtant, quand il parlait maintenant, il demeurait toujours autant d'amour. Mais c'était un amour fatigué, déçu. On pourrait presque croire qu'il était éternel, comme une rose rouge, où à chaque pétale tombé, un pétale fleurissait.

Le brun avait rencontré Luffy à son nouveau travail auprès du blond au restaurant. Pendant de nombreuse fois où le noiraud était en salle, à slalomer entre les tables, Rob était là, à le fixer, ignorant les conversations à table avec ses amis.  
Bien sûr, le serveur avait bien senti les regards brûlant à son égard, mais que faire ? Il était en service ! Il n'avait pas le droit. Alors, un jour, il fut assigné à _la_ table.

Les yeux noirs ne cessaient de suivre chaque mouvement, chaque geste du plus jeune. Et les joues rosies de Luffy lui avaient donné une sorte de feu vert, pour passer à l'action.  
Entre deux serviettes de tables, une invitation à déjeuner et boire un verre avait été proposé.

Et Luffy avait accepté.

C'est ainsi que le noiraud et le brun avait commencé à flirter, mais ils avaient vite cédé. Plus vite que pour les autres. Peut-être en avait-il marre, et qu'il voulait juste être aimé ? Quitte à être tenu en laisse, et soumis. Pourvu qu'il ait juste un peu d'amour.

Jusqu'au 13 janvier.

 **Cauz' inside I realize..  
That I the one confused.**

Oui. C'était sûrement ça.  
Luffy en avait juste _marre_.

Marre d'être prit pour un con, un crétin, un idiot qu'il n'était pas, qu'il n'était plus. Le noiraud avait toujours été pris pour ça de toute manière. Regardez. Regardez ce désastre sentimental ! Tout partait trop vite en fumée à chaque fois.

Chaque. Putain. De. Fois.

Pourtant, quand c'était Rob Lucci, il avait l'impression que ça serait différent, mais pourquoi ça l'aurait été ?  
Rob était simplement la goutte de trop, faisant déborder ce vase qui, on ne sait comment, a réussi à supporter tous les sentiments de trahison, tristesse, colère, et j'en passe.

La goutte de trop. Celle à faire disparaître pour recommencer, se sentir vider, et comme neuf.

 **Clunching my cure  
I tightly look the door..**

Le 17 janvier, quatre jours après ce fameux soir, Luffy avait sonné à la porte de Rob, qui pour le coup, avait montré une réelle expression de surprise en voyant le noiraud sur son pallier.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Luffy ?  
\- J'aimerais qu'on reparle de tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu acceptes que je rentre, ou tu vas me jeter comme tu l'as fait en me trompant dans notre lit ? »

Même sa répartit avait été surprenante. Est-ce que ça avait plu à Rob ? Complètement. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais son ex, devant lui, avec ce visage si déterminé et si mature, lui avait carrément plu, plus que leur relation d'avant. Il s'était décidé à s'écarter de l'accès afin que l'autre puisse engager un pas, scrutant l'intérieur de l'appartement, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, ou qu'il le redécouvrait. Pourtant, c'était toujours les mêmes murs aux différentes teintes de gris, passant du gris perle, à l'anthracite. Il y avait toujours les tableaux du brun, celui qui faisait bonne impression, et qui surtout, donnait l'impression de connaître les grands maîtres de l'art. C'est sûr qu'on pouvait se la claquer quand on avait l'argent pour acheter l'œuvre paradoxale de René Magritte, « Ceci n'est pas une pipe. ». Tableau que n'avait jamais compris Luffy au passage. Il y avait toujours aussi le canapé d'angle pourpre, avec la table basse en verre, où régnait habituellement un verre de vin. Un Château Margaux généralement. Son préféré. Hors de prix. Il y avait toujours la cuisine high-tech avec les plaques à inductions, robot cuisinier, réfrigérateur américain. Il y avait toujours le même nombre de porte, le même couloir, la même odeur de propre.

Tout était à sa place, pourtant, les yeux du noiraud n'avaient cessé de regarder partout, comme si sa trace avait totalement disparu.

 _Peut-être parce que c'était le cas._

Il s'était assis sur une chaise molletonnée blanche, extrêmement confortable, et avait attendu que son ex petit ami s'assit face à lui. Cependant, il dut attendre que celui se prépare son café avec la dernière machine. Café italien.

« - Café ? _Proposa Rob._  
\- Non merci. »

Aucun échange supplémentaire ne se fit, jusqu'à ce que, enfin, monsieur daigne s'asseoir. Il y avait encore eu quelques secondes de silence pesant entre eux. Un moment interminable, où les deux s'étaient fixés dans le blanc des yeux. Luffy avait même suivit la descente du liquide noir dans la gorge de Rob, suite aux mouvements de la pomme d'Adam, des muscles, de la trachée, de la peau. Il avait passé longtemps à reluquer cette gorge, si longtemps que Rob avait fini par se racler la gorge pour le sortir de ses pensées.

« - Bien. Pourquoi tu es venu ?  
\- Pour discuter de tout ça ?  
\- Je te connais un minimum après ces mois de liaison. Il y a autre chose ? »

Évidemment. Rob était bien trop intelligent, il avait relié les points trop vite, et ça n'avait pas vraiment arrangé Luffy. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas cherché à renier n'importe quoi.

Après tout, il aimait Rob, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Je voudrais savoir.. qui c'était ?  
\- Elle s'appelle Kalifa. C'est une secrétaire au bureau où je suis.  
\- Mais je croyais que tu étais gay ! _S'était indigné le plus jeune._  
\- Non, je suis attiré par les femmes à quatre-vingts pourcents disons, mais vu que tu as la gueule efféminée, ça m'a pas dérangé d'être avec toi. »

C'était cruel. Les mots étaient bien plus fort que les gestes dit-on, n'est-ce pas ?

« - J'espère que t'as aimé au moins. _Avait_ r _eniflé sarcastiquement le noiraud._  
\- Pas vraiment, elle est plus douée à avoir du répondant qu'au lit si tu veux mon avis. »

C'était fou, c'était comme si tout avait été normal. Comme si deux amis avaient discuté sur les exploits sexuels de l'autre. C'était presque banal.

« - Tu voudrais pas qu'on réessaye ? »

Rob n'avait pas su ce qui l'avait le plus perturbé. La proposition de son ex, de qui il s'était totalement désintéressé, le sourire un peu timide, et pourtant, assuré dans ses mots, ou le foutu pied qui avait grimpé le long de son mollet et qui avait eu le don de le faire sursauter. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre qu'il avait juré dans sa barbe parfaitement taillée, puisque son café encore chaud venait de tâcher sa chemise blanche ivoire lors de son sursaut. Puis après les jurons passés, il avait lâché un soupir avant se redresser pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

« - Je reviens, ne bouge pas. »

Personne n'avait rien dit, et pendant que le brun sortait le savon de Marseille français pour essaye de récupérer la blancheur et la propreté de son haut, Luffy était resté dans la cuisine. Il s'était levé pour faire quelque pas, et tourner en rond. Il avait observé les photographies retirées du mur, d'eux deux, et cela lui avait pincé le cœur, bien plus qu'avant. C'était un nouveau coup de poignard dans le ventre.

Et bien soit.

Il avait fini devant cette même machine à café utilisé précédemment, et avait fini par s'en faire couler un. Il l'avait tant de fois utilisée, pourtant, c'est comme s'il l'avait redécouverte. Comme tout le reste. Cela lui avait arraché un soupir lorsqu'il jouait avec la lame du couteau de cuisine entrain de sécher sur le bord de l'évier. Étonnant que Rob ne l'avait pas déjà essuyée et rangée d'ailleurs. Jouer avec était rassurant, et protecteur dans un sens. Terriblement dangereux dans l'autre. Il avait même observé la goutte de sang rouler le long de son index. A force de trop jouer avec, il avait fini par s'entailler la fine couche de peau, sur la pulpe de ses doigts. Mais cela ne l'avait guère effrayé, au contraire. Ses yeux avaient parcouru le même chemin que le fluide rouge, l'observant rouler, dégringoler, éviter les imperfections de peaux, ou être stoppé par elles, avant de couler de plus belle lorsque l'amas de sang fut si important, et si lourd, qu'elle n'eut d'autre choix que quitter sa place pour continuer sa route.

 **I try to catch my breathe again.  
I hurt much more, than anytime before..  
** **I have no options left again.  
**  
Et lorsque Luffy était plongé dans son monde à observer cette si petite goutte de sang, Rob était revenu avec une nouvelle chemise, écrue cette fois ci. Un nouveau soupir d'exaspération lui avait traversé les lèvres, tandis que ses jambes l'avaient guidées vers son ex petit-ami et ses mains lui avait retiré le couteau des mains, provoquant un sursaut, ramenant brusquement le noiraud à la réalité.

« - Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ? »

Luffy s'était tourné vers Rob, alors que le brun l'avait posé à côté, prenant le doigt blessé pour le porter à sa bouche et lécher le sang sécher sur la peau douce de son ex-amant, ce qui avait eu le don de faire rougir Luffy, comme au début de leur relation maintenant passée. Son cœur n'avait pu s'empêcher de rater quelques battements lorsque qu'il sentit la langue du brun s'activer et lui procurer des frissons. Sentir son sang se faire aspirer par la bouche, cette même bouche qu'il avait tant de fois embrasser avec passion et tendresse, ne pouvait que lui procurer de forts frissons à ce moment. Il n'y avait aucune excitation sexuelle ou autre, juste de l'amour, un sentiment fort rugissant au fond de son ventre.  
C'est alors, tiraillé entre espoir et désespoir, que le noiraud avait répondu une réponse positive, à peine qu'il avait fondu sur ses lèvres, caressant le rêve de se remettre avec lui.  
Rob quant à lui, avait été plutôt surpris par tant d'entrain de la part de Luffy, et lui fit comprendre en rompant leur échange, attirant un triste regard du noiraud.

« - Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans « c'est fini entre nous » ?  
\- Mais.. ça peut pas être fini entre nous ! On s'aime !  
\- Non, _tu_ m'aimes, moi je ne t'aime plus depuis un moment. _Avait répliqué Rob._  
\- Tu mens..  
\- Non, je ne mens pas, tu te voile juste la face. Je ne t'aime plus. Accepte-le.  
\- Tu mens ! »

Rob n'avait cessé de le répété, torturant l'esprit de Luffy. Dans la tête du noiraud, tout tournait. Il revoyait en boucle les paroles blessantes de Rob, puis Ace, Marco, Doflamingo. Tous ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal, traité comme une _merde_ , un moins que rien. Chaque instant de bonheur avait disparu, il ne revoyait que sa haine, sa colère, et les paroles dévastatrice qu'il avait eu.

Tout tourna, tout devint sombre, il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il pensait. Le noiraud n'arrivait même plus à contrôler sa colère et son dégoût envers sa faiblesse, envers ses sentiments, envers lui-même.

« - LA FERME ! »

 **I'll paint it on the walls, 'cauz I'm the one I fault.  
I never fight again, and this is how it ends.  
**  
Et Dieu sait que personne ne sut pourquoi, ni comment tout cela arriva. Sa main avait agrippé le couteau reposant près de lui, pour l'enfoncer droit dans la gorge de Rob. Il avait enfoncé la lame jusqu'au manche, sur le côté. La jugulaire avait cédé, et le battement de son cœur, de son sang, faisant trembler la main du noiraud. Rob Lucci perdit la vie après quelques secondes. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites pour aller vers l'arrière, livides, blanchissant rapidement. Ses genoux avaient flanché, et son corps tomba en arrière, emportant Luffy dans sa chute. Alors, le visage ruiné par les larmes et le sang, il avait retiré le couteau. Cependant, il continua de pleurer en regardant son amant inerte, sur le sol blanc, tâché de rouge, autant que les éclaboussures sur le mur. Pourtant, le rouge qui avait souillé les lèvres du brun avait percuté le noiraud qui aussitôt réagit.

« - Ce rouge.. est-ce celui de son rouge à lèvres, après qu'elle t'ait embrassé, hein ? »

Luffy avait attendu quelques secondes, et voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, il pleura d'avantage, et planta le couteau à nouveau dans la chair pâle de Rob. Cette fois-ci, ce fut la pomme d'Adam qui avait été tranchée. Les cordes vocales qui étaient protégées derrière celle-ci avait cédé également. Le sang s'était répandu d'avantage, se frayant un chemin dans les joints du carrelage immaculé.

« - RÉPOND ! »

C'était un cri remplit de désespoir, avec une pointe de folie. Il s'était acharné avec force, perçant la peau et la rendant déchiquetée, ouverte et exposée à l'air libre. On aurait dit qu'un animal, un carnivore, s'était acharné pour dévorer la peau, les muscles, tant ceux-ci étaient méconnaissables. Et chaque fois que le couteau rentrait et ressortait de son cou, un bruit dégoûtant se propageait dans la pièce. Luffy n'avait cessé de répéter ce mot. En boucle. Inlassablement. Rageusement. Il ne voyait pas le sang, il voyait l'adultère.  
Puis finalement, il avait cessé de s'acharner, à bout de souffle. Rob avait eu le temps de devenir froid, un souvenir, alors que son meurtrier se roula en boule contre lui, désormais calme, mais dévasté de tous ces événements.

Sauf de celui qu'il avait lui-même provoqué.  
Il s'est alors finalement endormit, mais son sommeil fut de courte durée.

 **I don't know what's worth fighting for,  
Or why I have to scream**

Moins d'une heure après, la porte fut défoncée, complètement explosée, réveillant dans un sursaut monstrueux Luffy, qui s'était endormi, affalé sur le corps sans vie et glacé de Rob. Ses yeux paniqués et encore empreint au sommeil observèrent la dizaine de policier débarquer, armés de matraques, tasers, de menottes, casques et enfin, gilet par balles ? Que se passait-il ? Il ne comprit pas pourquoi tous ces messieurs étaient armés jusqu'aux dents. Mais il n'eut le temps de réfléchir qu'on le plaqua au sol avec une brutalité inhumaine. Ses mains furent aussitôt emprisonnées par l'acier froid et sa joue collée au carrelage poisseux.

« - Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour homicide volontaire et meurtre. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retourné contre vous au tribunal. Vous pourrez demander un avocat ou auquel cas nous vous en fourniront un. »

Le policier continua son speech habituel en soulevant Luffy, le conduisant en dehors, le laissant affronter le froid le prenant de la tête au pied, avec ses maigres vêtements, jusqu'à finir dans la voiture de fonction sous le regard horrifié des voisins. Des voisins à qui il avait souri, donné des coups de mains, rendu des services, ceux avec qui des liens s'étaient formés. Mais maintenant, à cet instant précis, ils avaient tous peurs en voyant le jeunes adultes couvert de sang encore frais sur son corps, ses cheveux, son visage d'ange. A la manière d'un ange déchu.

Le trajet lui parut long, mais pour les policiers, il fut assez rapidement. Jamais ils n'avaient connu quelqu'un d'aussi docile et calme après un acte aussi abominable. C'est alors qu'ils arrivèrent enfin au poste, ne tardant pas à le mettre dans une cellule pour les gens comme _lui._ Bien sûr que Luffy s'était laisser faire. Il était dans le flou le plus total, comme s'il avait un brouillard devant les yeux qui l'empêchait de voir la réalité.

Combien de temps passa ? Quelques minutes ? Des heures ? Des jours ? Il ne l'avait su. Il n'avait senti qu'un immense froid le saisir, alors que ses yeux le piquaient cruellement. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu son amour. Son Rob. Alors que les larmes avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues, il s'était recroquevillé dans le coin de la pièce, les mains encore attachées dans le dos par les menottes qui lui dévoraient la chair. Et il pleura. Il pleura un amour perdu à jamais. Jamais, jamais il n'avait voulu lui faire du mal. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu était de recoller les morceaux, de recommencer à zéro. Il était prêt à pardonner son adultère, aussi cruel soit-il. Il n'avait pas su non plus combien de temps il pleura, mais au bout d'un moment, les larmes étaient séchées sur ses joues rougit par le chagrin, et ses yeux encore gonflés. Il s'attendait à tout, mais certainement pas à ce que son grand-père débarque fou de rage devant sa cellule.

 **But now I have some clarity,  
To show you what I mean**

« - Luffy ! Bon dieu mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait comme connerie ?! Espère de crétin ! Mais que ce qui t'as pris ! »

Aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche, mais lorsque ses yeux chocolat, qu'il avait regardé avec tant d'amour, croisèrent ceux du vieux Garp, il y vit une lueur épuisée, lasse, fatiguée de tout ceci. Il avait soupiré alors et s'était assis, malgré les courbatures, devant les barreaux qui le séparaient de son petit-fils.

« - Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait Luffy ? Tu as tué un homme ! »

Et à la plus grande surprise du sergent retraité, un rire sans joie, triste, lui avait répondu, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le noiraud lui réponde, d'une voix rauque et déformée par ses anciennes larmes.

« - C'est drôle n'est-ce pas.. ? _Un regard interloqué lui répondit._ Peut-être que c'est comme ça que tout devait se terminer. C'est vrai.. Tout a toujours mal finit. Regarde.. Ace par exemple, j'aurais tout donner pour lui.. et au final, je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu.. il a juste profité pour me la mettre bien profond.. dans les deux sens du terme d'ailleurs. _Le vieux Garp avait préféré ne rien dire et le laissa continuer, malgré sa mine dégoûtée._ Après, il y a eu Marco.. Oh grand-père, si tu savais.. c'était un véritable amour.. si j'avais pu faire ma vie avec lui j'aurais accepté tout de suite. Il était gentil, attentionné, drôle, et patient. Terriblement patient.. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas été avec moi ? J'aurais pu attendre la fin de mes études pour lui, pour avoir une belle histoire avec lui, mais non. Il a refusé une vie, mais pas une nuit.. Et moi, con comme tout, j'ai pas pu refuser.. Il était si beau avec sa chemise qui montrait ses pecs' et ses biceps. _Luffy eut un nouveau rire triste._ J'aurais voulu d'un homme comme ça.. pour faire ma vie. Me construire. Mais lui, n'avait pas besoin de moi. Il y eut un autre blond.. Doflamingo, cette fois-ci. Il était presque riche ! C'était mon patron, et lui aussi était vraiment beau.. un beau parleur, un beau manipulateur, beau charmeur. J'étais comme un serpent.. à sa merci. Il m'a envoûté, et finalement, après tout ça.. j'étais dépecé de tout. Licencié, sans salaire, plus rien. _Le prisonnier avait eu un soupir fatigué._ Dis-moi grand-père, combien de chance pour j'ai encore la poisse comme ça ? »

Garp n'avait sut que dire, et il n'avait pas su s'il devait réellement répondre. Son petit-fils, son trésor, son unique descendance, était là, à lui raconter une part de sa vie que personne ne pouvait savoir. Des sentiments refoulés pour garder le contrôle, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci explose pour finalement, donné ceci. Un corps épuisé, sans âme, sans vie, sans amour. Il avait décidé d'écouter, pour réfléchir plus tard, préférant le laisser continuer son discours monotone. Presque comme un requiem.

« - Et bien, tu connais Rob. L'homme dont je suis fou amoureux, celui avec qui je voulais fonder une famille, adopter, celui avec qui je voulais me marier, ou me pacser, celui avec qui je voulais me réveiller chaque matin et me dire "Quelle belle journée qui commence." Mais un jour, je me suis réveillé sans lui. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois.. Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de gens comme moi grand-père, des gens qui se réveille sans leur compagnon, qui continue de ne rien voir, et pouf ! Un jour, on se retrouve cocu. Si tu savais comme je me suis senti mal, et personne ne pouvait m'aider, la douleur ne disparaissait pas, ce sentiment de chagrin ne se changeait même pas en haine.. Parce que je ne pouvais pas le haïr grand-père. Je l'aimais, et je l'aime encore. Encore, et pour toujours C'est l'homme de ma vie.. Mais je n'étais pas le sien. J'ai pourtant voulu recoller les morceaux, je le jure, je ne lui voulais aucun mal. J'ai tout fait pour qu'il accepte, mais j'ai dû tourner la page. J'ai fini un chapitre de ma vie avec lui, et j'ai fermé le bouquin. Je ne veux pas continuer mon histoire sans lui.. »

Et c'est au moment où le retraité s'y attendit le moins que son précieux Luffy s'était remis à pleurer. Pleurer tout son soul, pleurer toute son âme. La tête contre les barreaux, ses maigres épaules avaient tremblé et s'étaient secouées avec les sanglots alors qu'il se mordait les lèvres pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Une main ridée s'était avancée jusqu'à la joue trempée du détenu qui releva ses yeux mouillés vers lui. Garp n'avait pas affiché d'autre expression que la détermination.

« - Luffy, je te promets de te sortir de là. »

* * *

Si Garp n'était pas très délicat, il avait néanmoins une qualité qu'on ne pouvait lui retirer : l'observation. Et il n'avait jamais remercié autant le ciel pour son sens de l'observation qu'à cet instant. Il avait pu voir que, dans le discours de Luffy, rien n'était cohérent. Rien. Il n'y avait rien comprit. Alors il avait contacté une personne gardée dans son carnet d'adresse « au cas où ». Bordel qu'il avait bien fait.

Trafalgar Law était un psychologue au sein de l'armée où travaillait Garp, très réputé, très convoité. Mais celui-ci ne servait que c'est propre intérêt. En dépit qu'il ne portait pas le vieil homme dans son coeur, il le respectait. Cela dit, lorsque Garp lui avait demandé un service, il était prêt à refuser, mais la curiosité en plus de son sixième sens l'avait poussée à écouter sa requête. Et il avait eu raison.

Monkey D. Luffy était un cas qu'il avait aimé lire, et relire, encore et encore. Un fou amoureux. Et le terme fou était merveilleusement bien choisit. Un meurtre par amour. Il avait analysé le dossier et avait pris le relais d'un piètre médecin attribué pour fixer un rendez-vous.

Il s'était assis à une table lorsqu'un garde lui apporta son plat de résistance. Le jeune détenu était devant lui. On voyait qu'il n'avait pas subi de douche depuis ces deux derniers jours, le sang souillant encore sa peau d'une pâleur presque affolante. Lui donnait-on au moins à manger ? A boire ? Il avait préféré mettre ses questions de côtés et l'avait regardé s'asseoir, forcé par le garde qui hocha la tête en direction du médecin avant de sortir. L'agneau était dans la gueule du loup. Sans échappatoire.

« - Bonjour, Luffy c'est ça ?  
\- Hm. »

Il avait aperçu une voix rauque, à la limite de malade. Il avait sorti une bouteille d'eau de sa sacoche et se leva. Le noiraud l'avait regardé craintif, mais s'était laissé vite faire. Vif et intelligent. Le médecin tatoué aux yeux d'orage lui avait fait boire quelques gorgées d'eau fraîche avant de s'asseoir à nouveau. Luffy avait alors pu parler avec une voix bien plus clair et précise.

« - Merci beaucoup, pour l'eau.  
\- Je t'en prie. Sais-tu qui je suis ?  
\- Un toubib, je suppose. Vous avez pas l'air d'un curé ou d'un flic. _Avait-il ajouté, un léger sourire en coin._  
\- Tu me saisis bien, et je suis pas un saint non plus, alors dis-moi tout de suite. Tu vas être coopératif, ou je me casse ?  
\- Vous savez, je compte pas me barrer, ni vous tuer, ni rien. Depuis le début je suis juste.. là. Presque comme un élément de décor. Alors ouais, je suis coopératif j'ai envie de dire. »

Bien, au moins, le gamin savait ce qu'il disait, il n'était pas attardé mental ou il-ne-savait-quoi. C'était ce que c'était dit Law.

« - Bien. Et si tu me parlais de pourquoi t'es là ? Les rapports, les dossiers, c'est bien pour le blabla, mais j'veux entendre ta version.  
\- J'ai tué mon mec. »

Si Law n'était pas aussi bon en maîtrise d'émotions, il aurait eu une mine surprise. Luffy avait été franc. Et semblait totalement conscient de ce qu'il disait. Il n'avait même pas nié son meurtre, c'était.. surprenant. Il était un cas vraiment intéressant qui méritait son intérêt.

« - Je vois. Pourquoi ?  
\- Il m'a trompé, et, je sais pas pourquoi, me demandez pas, j'ai été chez lui. J'étais pas drogué ni rien mais.. j'étais dans un état second. »

Voilà qui était intéressant pour Law. Le vif du sujet avait commencé. Il s'était penché sur sa table en jouant avec son stylo pour mieux l'écouter.

« - Parle-moi de cet état second comme tu dis.  
\- Je sais pas vraiment quoi dire.  
\- Tout est important, tout peut m'aider à voir si t'as un pète au casque ou si tu es juste un meurtrier ordinaire. _Un grognement de mécontentement lui avait répondu._  
\- Disons que.. je me souviens, qu'à un moment, j'ai joué avec un couteau en réfléchissant, je sais pas pourquoi. Il était là et je l'ai pris, c'est tout. J'ai.. perdu pied. Ce que je vais vous dire après c'est super flou.  
\- Je t'écoute. _Avait annoncé Law avec son stylo prêt à prendre des notes._  
\- Ok. Donc, j'ai joué avec et j'ai fixé la goutte de sang. Il est revenu et je sais plus trop ce qu'il m'a dit exactement, mais il me rejetait, et je sais pas, j'entendais plus rien, je voyais presque plus rien. Tout était flou, les sons étaient vraiment bizarres, et je me suis énervé. J'ai pris le premier truc qui venait et je l'ai frappé avec. Il avait.. du rouge à lèvres sur lui. Et j'ai crié. J'ai cru que c'était celui de cette femme qui me l'avait volée. Alors j'ai continué de le frapper, et moins il me répondait, plus je criais. J'ai fini par me calmer. Et quand je regardais autour de moi, c'était pas du sang, rien.. juste du rouge à lèvres, le même que sur ses lèvres. Je me souviens de plus rien après jusqu'à ce que je me réveille dans la cellule le matin. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé après jusqu'à mon réveil. »

Law sut qu'il allait gagné le procès, dès qu'il relia tous les point entre eux.

* * *

« - Silence dans la salle ! Le procès de Monkey D. Luffy, dossier 252-20180117. Ouverture du procès le 02 février 2018 à neuf heures trente du matin. L'audience peut commencer. Greffier veuillez prendre note. »

C'était le moment. Son procès. La décision de si oui ou non, il allait finir ses jours en prisons. Seulement, Luffy n'avait rien à nier. Rien à regretter. Certes, il aimait Rob, encore aujourd'hui, jusqu'à en crever, mais voilà.. l'acte était fait. Il ne pouvait pas le ramener à la vie. Alors oui, il lui manquait aujourd'hui un bout de lui-même, une partie de son âme était restée dans l'au-delà avec son beau brun, mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait rien regretter. Et il voulait vivre sa vie sans regrets. Du moins, sa vie pleine de liberté et sans regret allait vite s'achever.

« - Que l'accusation et la défense présentent leurs charges. Maître Sakazuki, commencez je vous prie. »

Un homme s'était levé depuis le bureau à gauche du juge grisonnant. Le juge Silver avait observé son assemblé avec son regard froid, calme, perçant. Il était d'un charisme incroyable, et on avait du mal à imaginer que sous ce personnage strict se cachait un sucre. Mais voilà, en affaire, il ne devait pas faillir, même si ce jeune garçon à l'air si fatigué, malgré l'âge jeune qu'il avait, le faisait un peu défaillir. Il n'aimait pas juger des enfants aussi jeunes, même s'ils étaient officiellement des adultes.  
L'avocat contre Luffy était une armoire à glace, avec un costard bien repassé, des dents acérées pour dévorer sa proie, et ses yeux affûtés pour repérer chaque geste pouvant aller en sa faveur. Il était un véritable requin. Une fois levé, il avait jeté un regard dédaigneux à l'accusé avant de s'annoncer.

« - L'État unitaire d'Angleterre accuse Monkey D. Luffy de meurtre sur la personne de Rob Lucci le soir du 17 janvier 2018, aux alentours de vingt-deux heure dix. La peine demandée est l'emprisonnement à vie sans sursit possible. »

Luffy avait eu un ricanement sans joie. Sans sursit possible hein.. qui voudrait le libérer de toute manière, lui qui avait assassiné sauvagement son ex petit-ami ?

« - Je vous remercie maître Sakazuki. Veuillez-vous rasseoir. Maître Mihawk, levez-vous, et présentez-nous vos charges. »

Un homme aux yeux mordorés, à la moustache parfaitement taillée et aux cheveux plaqués s'était levé. C'était lui qui avait défendu Luffy à ses risques et périls.

« - Nous plaidons la raison mentale passagère de notre client qui explique la raison de son acte. Nous réquisitionnons un allègement de peine et un séjour en lieu approprié a contrario de la prison.  
\- Bien. Les deux charges sont prises en comptes. Rasseyez-vous. _Le juge avait attendu que les deux avocats soient assis et que la salle soit calme avant de reprendre._ L'accusation peut commencer. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'avait commencé la longue torture de Luffy, qui finalement, n'avait pas été si longue et éprouvante que ça. Ses voisins, qui avaient tout vu étaient passé à la barre, ainsi que le docteur Trafalgar Law, sa famille. Luffy les avait écoutés, tous sans broncher, et certains étaient surpris de ses yeux sans éclats, sans rien. De ses gestes non-agressifs, d'une lueur de folie inexistante. Oui, ils étaient tous surpris, la plupart. Et les jurés présents avaient tout noté, entre deux regards effrayés, deux chuchotements inaudibles et deux frisson d'horreur aux photos.  
Et tout le monde était surpris de la tournure de ce procès.

« - L'accusation appelle monsieur Monkey D. Luffy à la barre. »

Même Silver Rayleigh avait été surpris, mais rien n'empêchait l'accusation de faire. Alors il avait laissé faire. Sakazuki avait attendu que les gardes emmènent Luffy à la barre tandis que celui s'était laissé faire sans rien dire, toujours aussi docile. Les yeux chocolat, reflétant la fatigue et l'ennui, mais surtout le néant, avaient affronté ceux d'onyx, aussi noir qu'un trou noir, reflétant beaucoup de colère et de dégoût. Il avait alors commencé à marcher lentement pour poser ses questions.

« - Monsieur Monkey D, est-il vrai que vous êtes allé au domicile du 167 Alderson Rd à Liverpool, domicile de Monsieur Lucci Rob ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et est-il vrai que vous vous étiez séparé quatre jours auparavant ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Il m'a trompé avec une certaine Kalifa à son travail.  
\- Est-ce que cette raison aurait pu qualifier votre homicide ?  
\- Objection ! Maître Sakazuki influence mon client ! _Avait prononcé fermement Mihawk._  
\- Accordé. _Avait dit Silver._  
\- Pardon votre honneur. Reprenons. Est-ce qu'un acte de trahison pareil aurait pu vous choqué au point de souhaiter du mal ?  
\- Non, peu importe le mal qu'il m'a fait, je l'aime encore à en mourir. Rob était l'homme de ma vie, et le restera.  
\- Un discours émouvant, venant de celui qui lui a sauvagement arraché la vie.  
\- Objection ! _S'était indignée la défense._  
\- Maître Sakazuki, veuillez arrêter tout de suite vos allusions. _Avait grondé sévèrement le juge._  
\- Pardonnez-moi. Bien. S'il était l'homme de votre vie, pourquoi avoir commis cela ? »

Luffy n'avait su que vraiment dire, il avait déjà tout expliqué. Que dire de plus ?

« - Rob.. était, et restera l'homme de ma vie, je vous l'ai dit. Je jure devant Dieu que je n'ai jamais voulu faire quelque chose de pareil. J'ai été chez lui pour reprendre notre histoire, je voulais simplement son amour, pour moi seul. Jamais il ne m'est venu à l'esprit de lui faire du mal intentionnellement. Et.. je ne sais pas, c'était flou, et embrouillé. Je ne me souviens de plus grand-chose outre que je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin en cellule, les mains attachées dans le dos. Le docteur Trafalgar a mieux expliqué que moi ce qui est arrivé, et je le crois, même si je ne connais rien de cet état psychotique.. bref, comme je sais que j'ai commis un meurtre. Mais.. je l'aime, et je jure une nouvelle fois devant notre Père que je l'aime encore aujourd'hui. »

Sa voix avait été pleine d'émotions, et il avait été remis à sa place après quelques questions auxquelles il n'avait su totalement répondre. Finalement, le procès dura toute la journée, jusqu'à ce que les jurés puissent enfin délibérer. Le papier fut donné à Silver Rayleigh qui observa le jugement, et replia le papier avant de le rendre. Il avait ordonné à la représentante de lire le bout de papier, la décision. Décision qui condamnerait ou non un homme. Une vie.

« - Dans le cas de l'affaire Monkey D. Luffy pour meurtre de Rob Lucci, les juges ont décidé de déclarer l'accusé.. non coupable, avec une peine de séjour hospitalier psychiatrique pour une durée indéterminée. »

Et lorsque le marteau frappa, la sentence fut donnée.  
C'est ainsi que le noiraud se vit entraîner vers sa nouvelle maison, avec ses nouveaux voisins. Et il savait déjà qu'il détesterait ça.

* * *

Le jeune meurtrier leva les yeux de son plateau repas lorsque quelqu'un s'assit en face de lui. Il se surprit à sourire à nouveau face à cette chevelure verte, ces trois boucles d'oreilles pendantes et cliquetant entre elles, et ces yeux noisette perçant.

« - Zoro ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Je viens voir mon fou préféré. »

Luffy réussit à faire fonctionner ses zygomatiques et sourit avec un petit rire en plus. Cela faisait vraiment du bien de revoir son meilleur ami. A vrai dire, il avait voulu être tranquille, mais Zoro était imprévisible, et il ne savait pas pourquoi, il était l'une des rares présences qu'il acceptait à ses côtés, dans ce long et terrible périple.

 **I don't know why I've got this way,  
I'll never be alright.  
So I'm breacking the habit**

« - Alors, comment tu te sens ici ?  
\- Boarf.. seul disons, mais ça va, j'ai réussi à me faire des "amis", dont Bartho. Il est sympa. Mais je sais pas si tu l'aimerais beaucoup à vrai dire. _Luffy pouffa à l'idée de la rencontre._  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Japonais, un peu hyperactif sur les bords et pas la langue dans sa poche.  
\- Toi aussi tu étais hyperactif avant Lu', d'ailleurs, je te trouve un peu pâle. Ils prennent soin de toi au moins ?  
\- Ouais ouais, t'inquiète. »

Bien sûr que Luffy ne lui avouerait jamais que tout ceci était un mensonge. Il ne s'était pas fait d'amis. Certes, il parlait de temps en temps avec le japonais surexcité. Il joua légèrement avec les quelques boulettes de viandes dans son assiette, pensif. Oui, il avait changé. C'est ce que se dit Zoro en le voyant. Jamais Luffy n'aurait joué comme ça avec la nourriture, à rechigner devant, avec un teint blafard, contrairement à son teint hâlé de pêche, avant que tout ceci arrive. Il parlerait à beaucoup de monde, alors que maintenant, il mangeait à une table. Seul. Il était seul.

« - Dis-moi Luffy, tu penses encore à Rob ? »

Luffy cessa de bouger sa fourchette et leva les yeux vers son ami, la conversation devenant moins banale, moins figée.

« - Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je pense à lui Zo'.  
\- Lu'. _Il soupira, leur surnom revenant, la conversation devenant moins froide._ Tu sais qu'on est là pour toi, tu as juste à me le dire, comme à chaque fois, et je dirais à ta famille de venir te voir, pour te changer les idées.  
\- Je vois pas pourquoi, je suis bien ici, puis j'ai mes amis pour parler ou quoi. Je t'assure que ça va.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu penses à Rob ? _Demanda finalement Zoro._  
\- La question à cent mille livres. Zo'.. tu sais bien que je l'aime.  
\- Tu dois faire ton deuil, et ça, tu le sais, mieux que moi.  
\- Comment tu veux que je fasse le deuil de l'homme de ma vie, hein ? C'est pas possible ! Je l'aime à en crever ! »

Zoro, bien que dur à cuire dans son âme, eut beaucoup d'empathie pour son meilleur ami. Le voir, encore accroché corps et âme à ce pourri, ce fils de femme respectable, le rendait nerveux et à fleur de peau. Même si cela ne se voyait pas, et qu'il ne le dirait jamais. Il prit alors la main du noiraud pour l'aider à se calmer, le fixant de ses yeux noisette

« - Luffy, Rob est mort. Tu dois t'y faire, peu importe combien c'est dur. _Un soupir lui répondit._  
\- Tu dois me prendre pour un dingue toi aussi..  
\- Bien sûr que non, juste que tu as besoin de passer cette étape.  
\- Sauf que je peux pas. Et tu vois, c'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont classé de fou ici, et qu'ils refusent de voir que je vais parfaitement bien. »

Luffy soupira, finalement, allait-il tout dire, comme ça ? Zoro ne le jugerait pas, et puis, il était déjà interné, alors bon..

« - Mais tu sais.. je vais te confier quelque chose Zo'. »

Ce dernier ne quitta pas son regard et serra sa main, autant dans un geste réconfortant que pour lui donner du courage. Il était, d'un côté, content que son meilleur ami se confie à lui malgré cette situation, pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une once d'inquiétude. Qu'allait-il révéler, en dépit de tout ceci ?

 **I'm breacking the habit,**

« - Je pense que si jamais les événements devaient se reproduire..

 **I'm breacking the habit..**

« - ...je recommencerais sans doute, sans hésiter. _Murmura Luffy, une lueur éclatante dans son regard._ »

 **.. Tonight.  
**

* * *

Reviews ?


End file.
